Deadpool: The Animation
Deadpool: The Animation is a upcoming Marvel Cartoon that will Feature Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool in his Offcolor stories of The Marvel Universe. It Will be a Spin-off of Spider-Man: Amazing Adventues, ''as well as his very own TV Show. The Venture Bros Creators, Doc Hammer, Jackson Publick, and Deadpool Co-Creator Fabian Nicieza will run the series. Marvel Animation will be distributing it. The Animation will be overseen by TMS Entertainment. Overview As a Spin-off to ''Spider-Man: Amazing Adventures, ''this series features Deadpool in his very own show. Like ''Freakazoid! and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, This Show also tends to break the 4th wall, And Satiracal like ''The Tick. ''Each episode features Deadpool breaking the 4th wall and every episode title has "Deadpool vs" on the front. Deadpool is featured in every episode, and puts him in any situation, according to the Episode titles. Principal Cast *John Kassir - Wade Wilson/Deadpool, St. John Allerdyce/Pyro, Karl Lykos/Sauron, Shuma-Gorath *Cam Clarke - Jack Hammer/Weasel, Dr. Leonard Samson/Doc Samson, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Simon Utrecht/Vector, Frank Panye/Constrictor, Deadpool's Fanboys *Steven Blum - Bob, Agent of HYDRA, Simon Williams/Wonder Man, Tony Masters/Taskmaster, Morbius, John F. Walker/U.S. Agent, Tyr, Deadpool's Fanboys, A.I.M. Troopers *Grey DeLisle - Thresa Rourke Cassidy/Siryn, Janet Van Dyne-Pym/Wasp, Betsy Braddock/Psylocke, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Sif, Betty Brant-Leeds, Virgina "Pepper" Potts *Dave Fennoy - Agent X (Season 1), T'chaka, Sentinels, John Proudstar/Thunderbird *John DiMaggio - Agent X (Seasons 2-3), Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Dum Dum Dugan, Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, Baron Strucker, Hercules, Ehilas Starr/Egghead, Deadpool's Fanboys, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Baron Zemo, Michael Steel/Ironclad, Kevin Sydney/Morph, Namor, M'Baku/Man-Ape, Stryfe, Red Hulk, Hogun, Grandmaster, Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind, Franklin Hall/Gravitron, Wolverine 2, Ivan Vanko/Whiplash/Crimson Dynamo II Addtional Cast *Diedrich Bader - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Clay Quartermain, Deadpool's Fanboys, Master Mold *Peter Lurie - Victor Creed/Sabretooth, The Hulk, Bullseye, Dominic Petros/Avalanche, Fredrick J. Dukes/Blob, Deadpool's Fanboys, Skurge the Excutioner, Grey Hulk *Quinton Flynn - Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Arcade, Ned Leeds *Neil Patrick Harris - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Lawerence Bayne - Nathan Summers/Cable *Khary Payton - Lucas Bishop/Bishop, Eric Brooks/Blade, Paibok, Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Jane Foster, Valkyrie *Jim Cummings - Nick Fury *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson/Thor, Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing-Man, Deadpool's Fanboys *Roger Rose - Vision, Genisis Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel *Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis, Phineas Mason/Tinkerer, Karl Amadeus Mordo/Baron Mordo *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier *Vanessa Marshall - Natasha Romonoff/Black Widow, Neena "Beatrice" Thurman/Domino, Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra/Viper, Elizabeth "Betty" Ross-Banner/Red She-Hulk *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Impostor Deadpool, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Brian Calusky/Piledriver, Arthur Parks/Living Laser, Balder, Deadpool's Fanboys, Jasper Sitwell, Scientist Supreme *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops, Marc Spector/Moon Knight, David Linus "Microchip" Lieberman, Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo I *Brian Bloom - Steven Rogers/Captain America, Matt Murdock/Daredevill, Deadpool's Fanboys *Clancy Brown - Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Odin, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Amora the Enchantress *Lance Henriksen - Eric Williams/Grim Reaper *James Arnold Taylor - Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman, Longshot, Deadpool's Fanboys, Harry Leland *Dana Snyder - Impossible Man, Armin Zola *Margret Easley - Maria Hill *Larry Cedar - Loki Laufeyson/Loki *Neal McDonough - Dr. Bruce Banner *Greg Eagles - Luke Cage, Super-Skrull, Deadpool's Fanboys *Daran Norris - Frank Castle/Punisher, J. Jonah Jameson *Erin Matthews - Anna Marie-Lebau/Rogue *J. B. Blanc - Remy Lebau/Gambit, Heimdall, Dane Whitman/Black Knight, Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker, Paul Pierre Duval/Grey Gargoyle *Thomas F. Wilson - Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye, Max Dillon/Electro *Elizabeth Daliy - Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton/Mockingbird, Alison "Ali" Blaire/Dazzler *Adrian Pasdar - Tony Stark/Iron Man *John Cygan - Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar *Mark Hamill - Arkady Rosovich/Omega Red, Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin, Ulysses Klaw/Klaw *Dwight Schultz - Garrok, Bolivar Trask, Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Loren Lester - Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *Tricia Helfer - Felica Hardy/Black Cat *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast, N'Gassi, Joesph "Robbie" Robertson *Dave Wittenberg - Warren Worthington III/Archangel, Wyatt Wingfoot *James Horan - Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange, Ultron, *Alan Shearman - Sebastian Shaw *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Kim Mai Guest - Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Tasia Valenza - Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Wally Wingert - Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket, George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K., Jamie Madriox/Multiple Man *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey *Lou Diamond Philips - Forge *Tim Russ - Hobie Brown/Prowler, T'challa/Black Panther, Pitor Rasputian/Colosuss *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm, Lucia Von Bardas *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight, Shanna O'hara Plunder/Shanna the She Devill *James Sie - Shrio Yoshida/Sunfire, Mandarin, Jimmy Woo *Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto, Bastion *David Sobolov - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Blackheart, Titannus *Gregg Berger - Mole Man, Attuma, Quinten Beck/Mysterio, Deadpool's Fanboys *Maria Canals-Barrea - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, Clea *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Skrull Queen, Selene *Terri Hawkes - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Lorna Dane/Polaris, Julia Carpenter/Arachne, Ann Darnell/Vapor, Dr. Karla Sofen/Moonstone *Mark Hildreth - Pietro Maximoff/QuickSilver *Josh Keaton - Alex Summers/Havok, Deadpool's Fanboys, Hermond *Tara Strong - Laura Kinney/X-23 *Michael T. Wiess - Dormammu *Keith Ferguson - Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, James Darnell/X-Ray *Walter Bernet - Mac Gargan/Venom III *Scott Cleverdon - Cletus Kasady/Carnage *Chris Cox - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer, Deadpool's Fanboys, Fandral *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Mortimer Toynbee/Toad, Donald Pierce *Gary Anthony Williams - Curtis Carr/Chemistro, Ymir, Elliot Franklin/Thunderball, Thanos, Volstagg, Nebula, Deadpool's Fanboys *Andrea Baker - Anjelica Jones/Firestar *Robert Tinkler - Richard Rider/Nova *Benjamin Diskin - Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball *Greg Ellis - Rocket Raccoon, Deadpool's Fanboys *Dorian Harewood - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Gina Torres - Patsy Walker/Hellcat *Susan Spano - Melissa Joan Gould/Songbird *Rino Romano - James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier, Deadpool's Fanboys *Crispin Freeman - Deadpool's Fanboys, Marvel Animation Executive, Himself *Jodi Benson - Namorita *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *Ogie Banks - Eli Bradley/Patriot *Romi Dames - Heroes Interviewer, Colleen Wing *Sean Marquette - Amadeus Cho *Don Leslie - Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister The 5 Stepford Cuckoos are voiced by Terri Hawkes, Kari Wahlgren, Danica McKellar, Grey DeLisle, and Kim Mai Guest. Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting Director, Voice Director (Episodes 20-52) *Charile Adler - Voice Director (Episodes 1-19) *Doc Hammer - Developer, Story Editor, Staff Writer *Jackson Publick - Developer, Story Editor, Staff Writer *Nollan Obena - Art Director *Rob Liefeld - Lead Character Designer, Co-Creator *Fabian Nicieza - Co-Creator, Developer, Staff Writer, Producer *Sebastian Montes - Director *Scott Bern - Supervising Director *Duane Capizzi - Supervising Producer, Staff Writer, Developer *Alex Soto - Director *Nathan Chew - Director *Seung-Hyun Oh - Director *Brandon Auman - Staff Writer *Kenji Ono - Director *Chris Graham - Director *Matt Wayne - Staff Writer *Crispin Freeman - Staff Writer *Michael Ryan - Staff Writer *Ian Wier - Staff Writer *Ben Edlund - Staff Writer *Scooter Tidwell - Director *Pat Irwin - Composer Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Banned Episode: Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animated